The Summoner
by fangirl4lifexx
Summary: Grace Harvey discovers her life will not be as normal as it has so far as she sets off to Camp Half Blood after an eventful school day with Grover Underwood. Please read, rate and review. The three "R's". My first story.


**This is my first story, and I am pretty sure it is terrible. But please, enjoy, I will soon publish another chapter if I have positive reviews.**

**Disclaimer: All I own in this are the ideas of Summoners and Grace Harvey.**

_The Skeletons_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping noisily in my ear. I groaned, and dragged myself out of bed.

I pulled on my drab black blazer, white blouse and grey and white tie, and my grey tartan skirt. I put on my black socks and grey plimsolls, and pin my long shiny black hair in a tight bun at the back of my head. My horrible school uniform for my school, St. Mary's academy for "problem kids". In other words, kids like me.

I walk out the door to get the bus into school. I sit down on the tattered broken seat of the bus. No question of it, you are probably bored to death with this story. It is the story of me, and this is my life. Never changed. Not until now.

My name is Grace Harvey. I am 14 years old. As I mentioned, this is my story. I am writing this as a favour to Chiron. What happened this morning is what happens every morning. My life is the same few days repeated over and over again. Boring Boring Boring. This is why my story starts from here. Where my life gets (gasp) interesting.

I walk into my French class. I hate French. I used to have trouble struggling through English until I got extra help when I was eight. It was terrible and embarrassing when Mum had company over. Now my parents have seen fit to send me to school when I was 10, I am not much better. At least I can read now. It helps.

After my French class, I could probably die of boredom. But then, when didn't I feel that way. I walked into science and sat down. Ms Ryan comes in, closely followed by someone I haven't seen before. She quickly allots him to my table, which is empty as always, and sets us work to do.

"Hi", I say.

"Hey". He grins at me. He has curly brown hair and a wispy beard on his chin. He has a crutch and a limp, and he is wearing a baseball cap on his head. I wonder how he managed to convince Ms Ryan to let him wear it. "My name's Grover. What's your name?"

"Grace" I answer with no enthusiasm.

"Hmph. Sounds like your days not going well, is it?"

"You could put it that way."

Though Grover was chatting away, I don't make any attempt at conversation. I try interpreting the science book as he warbles on, but soon he asked me questions about myself, why I was here, etc. I found myself opening up to him along the way, as he seemed to be a person who I could trust, I could talk to.

Hmm. I think I might have made a friend.

At lunch, Grover is called away by a teacher to do a job. I go to the library to read a book. Ever since I could read, I have not stopped. I notice a slight shake in the ground. I immediately dismiss it as anything important. Then, a large hole appears in the library floor. Was not expecting that.

I say this so casually, as if it is nothing big, but it was. Let's just say, I was reading a book in the peaceful library when a gaping hole about 2 metre squared appeared in front of my eyes. I might have gotten a bit of a fright. Yes, just a bit. That was before I saw the skeletons.

I bet you are dying to hear about the skeletons. Well firstly, when I say skeletons, I do not mean clean white Halloween skeletons, with eerie grinning faces, and bones clanking. No, I mean skeletons with bits of flesh still hanging off them, mottled, discoloured bones that smelt like the sewage system running under the city. It was not a pleasant sight

Anyway, they were advancing towards me, and I stood stock still, unable to move. Then Grover ran into the room.

"Grace," he shouted at me. "Tell the skeletons to return to their graves"

"What?" I shouted back. "Why would they listen to me?"

"Because you summoned them, you can send them back."

"Wait, I summoned them?"

"I'll explain later," Grover replied impatiently. "For now, just tell them to go home."

"Umm," I began uncertainly."Skeletons, go home."

To my surprise, to skeletons turned and walked back to the hole, and fell in, as the hole closed up above them. Grover said to me, "Well done Grace," as if I had not just risen several skeletons from the dead and made a gaping hole in the library floor. Ms Reynolds was going to kill me.

"We should really get going," I suggest icily. "Plus, you have some explaining to do to me."

He grinned at me again. "You don't know what you're saying. Anyway, I'll explain everything. We have to leave now. You can't summon several skeletons without drawing attention to yourself."

I sighed. "Let's go"

"Right, come out to my car."

"You have a car?" Sure enough he did. A low black Volvo was parked outside the school, and he swung into the driver's seat. I followed.

"Let's go" He revved the engine.

"Just out of curiosity, where are we going?" I inquired.

"Camp Half-Blood" he replied casually.

I settled into my seat, not bothering to ask where that was. I was slightly used to things like that now.

"Are you bored?"Grover asked."Look, I have something for you here,"

He reached into the back of the car and pulled out a large, mouldy leather bound book and handed it to me.

I took it. It felt strong and firm in my hands."Chiron gave it to me before I left. He wants you to have it. It contains things that you will need to know in the future."

"Like what?" I reply. Grover just smiles. I open up the book on the first page. In clear, calligraphic writing in black ink, it says;

_The Booke of Daniel Harvey,_

_The Second Summoner,_

_Born in the year 1016._

**There is much more to come in the future, but please tell me if you like the story so far. Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the seven are away on their quest but they will come in in the future. But everyone else are at Camp.**

**Please rate and review, flames and constructive criticism allowed.**


End file.
